Blissful Team Bonding Times RE
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: RE for REPOST because some special little snowflake reported it: Team bonding of the sexy kind on the boat to the shinobi training island. It all starts with Yagyuu's crushing card game loss. It goes from there. Co-op with GrimGrave. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Blissful Team Bonding Times**

**By GrimGrave & Major Mike Powell III**

In the hidden, secretive world of the shinobi, a ninja must use all the opportunities they can spot to complete the mission. A shinobi must know what cards they have in their hands...and in the case of Yagyuu of Hanzo Academy...she picked the wrong card.

"...I'm so sorry...Hibari..." the silver-haired girl crumpled to the world, on her hands and knees, a crumpled Joker card in her tightly-clenched hand.

"Yagyuu-chan...ooouuu...!" Her charge, her darling Hibari, the girl that she will always protect, gently rubbed the small of Yagyuu's back to comfort her.

"A~HAH! I win! I got you good, Yagyuu!" There was the boisterous exclamation of pure and total victory coming from the blonde of the team, Katsuragi – affectionately known as Katsu-nee – as she stood tall with a single card in her hand.

A soft sigh came from the black-haired class president of the team, Ikaruga, resting on a lounge chair. The heiress fixed her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. "Katsuragi-san, please, behave yourself. No need to rub it in her face, hm?" She calmly chided her Hanzo comrade.

The last team member, Asuka, rested her elbows on the railing in front of her as her fellow shinobi girls indulged in this silly card game nonsense. The girl mulled things over, but the sight of the rolling waves of the ocean as they cruised through it put her at peace.

And indeed, the girls of Hanzo Academy were on a boat, a small yacht, cruising across the waves on their way to an island for a ninja training camp. It was apparently a famous spot amongst the shinobi world and was the ideal place to train and push oneself beyond their limits.

For one of the Hanzo student's, however, limits were already being severely pushed. Katsuragi, still revelling in her card-game victory, glanced to her right; Yagyuu was wearing a simple school-uniform, although it (like most clothes the ash-blonde wore) did not hide her womanly curves. Hibari, the adorable little airhead, wore a white linen blouse and a navy blue skirt, perfect for when _someone_ wanted to catch a glimpse underneath.

The blonde's pupils dilated and cheeks grew warmer. She peeked over to her left; Ikaruga was resting in the shade with a white t-shirt that hugged her breasts just right, and a pair of dark-green shorts that allowed her slender legs to be silently admired.

Last (but certainly not least) was Asuka who stood behind her. The brunette was leaning onto the railing and watching the sea, though the flaxen-haired girl instead appreciated the gentle sway of her classmate's heart-shaped rear and the way her brown skirt barely allowed said rear to be displayed.

A mischievous grin tugged the corners of Katsuragi's lips as heat suffused between her legs. She had since long ago come to realize that it was both a curse and a blessing to be surrounded by such attractive and beautiful classmates.

Still high on her crushing victory over Yagyuu, the blonde Senran let out a loud whistle and she stood on the boat's bow, an index finger raised high in the air.

"Ok. And to celebrate my victory...girls...Hanzo Academy shinobi...!" She proclaimed with unnecessary flourish, and then she flashed her most wicked grin yet. "I am the Queen of this boat and this harem! So, I command...Senran sexy fun times~!"

But clearly, things were very much a blessing. Katsuragi had herself a harem full of beautiful ninja girls that loved each other just as much as she loved them. The blonde was never shy about her love for women and she knew herself to be downright blessed for these loving circumstances.

After all, they were five beautiful, buxom ninja women in their prime on a boat on a long trip with an asexual badass for a teacher at the helm. Why shouldn't they indulge in some team-bonding of the sexual kind? Their polygamous relationship had already been established a while back, mainly thanks to a very persistent and convincing Katsuragi, and it was time to unwind before they reached the island.

Surprisingly enough, Hibari – the shy-but-bubbly one of the group – was the first to make a move. An innocent glance, a gentle bite on her lower lip, and the tugging of the end Yagyuu's skirt spoke volumes. The ash-blonde would've fainted if she wasn't accustomed to the adorable appeal that her sister-type classmate had, and moved in to steal a quick kiss.

The brief contact was enough to make the pinkette stutter but Yagyuu merely chuckled as she unbuttoned the blouse that stood between her and malleable mounds of flesh. "Too cute, Hibari-chan…"

"Look at them, getting lost in their own little world, as always," Katsuragi commented with a good-natured eye roll. She peered over at the class-president with a sly smile as she tugged at the neck of her far-too-short white tank-top. "Does this give you any ideas, Ikaruga?"

The brunette sighed and closed the book she was reading. "What is it with that libido of yours…" she asked, though she knew the answer; the blonde fighter had a thirst for sex that would make a nymphomaniac green with envy, often being the instigator of these orgies.

The book left behind, Ikaruga strode over to her classmate who eyed the brunette's swaying hips. There was an odd sense of pride in knowing that. "I suppose it's the queen who gets to decide, so why don't _you_ tell _me_?"

Katsuragi was about to reply after sensually licking her lips as she (s)tood there and eagerly shed her tank top, so mesmerized she was by the approaching Ikaruga's wonderful, wide, womanly hips swaying as she sauntered over...that she didn't notice her adorable, perky little underclassman Asuka coming up from the side until she felt the girl's large breasts pressed against her bare back as well as the brunette's arms wrapped under her blonde sempai's own most sizable bosom.

"Yeah, Katsu-nee~ You're the queen. What's your command, hm?" Asuka purred with a beautiful blush on her face. Katsuragi's heart raced and she reached behind her to grab a handful of Asuka's butt cheek as she reached out to gently cup Ikaruga's chin and then, Katsuragi pulled her Class President in for a deep, passionate kiss with Asuka as the spectator with the best seat in the house, or, well, best seat on the boat to this passionate, deep make-out session.

Needless to say, Asuka heart raced and her cheeks got even hotter as she looked at her upperclassmen locking lips before her, Asuka resting her chin on Katsuragi's shoulder, a look of awe on her face.

"Mou, Katsu-nee, don't forget me~!" The younger girl whined adorably and she squeezed her elder's torso to get her attention.

"Mmm...mwha, chu, oh Ikaruga...ahhh yes, Asuka...c'mere, my adorable little kouhai~" Ikaruga chuckled softly while she pushed herself up against Katsuragi to sandwich the blonde between herself and Asuka, with the pervert of the team turning her head and sharing a series of quick, soft smooches with the ninja maiden behind her, then sharing a French kiss right in front of Ikaruga, who idly caressed her fellow third year's hip, flat stomach and side of her bare breasts.

Meanwhile, Yagyuu and Hibari had already moved on; pink lips tenderly kissed naked skin that had the pinkette arching back onto the white sofa, body trembling. The pigtailed girl took a sensitive little bud into her mouth as she played with its twin, enjoying the way her friend-turned-lover shivered and cried out beneath her.

"Are you alright, Hibari-chan?" Yagyuu asked. Her worry melted away as the shy girl looked back up at her, eyes glassy with lust.

"It's…It's alright…Yagyuu-chan…" she replied through heavy panting. "I-I'm okay…"

The ash-blonde's heart skipped a beat. Undoing the bows in her hair and letting it cascade, the one-eyed girl leant down and claimed Hibari's lips before she put her mouth to use elsewhere; suckling a lone bud, Yagyuu continued her previous task and worshiped her friend's breasts as she brushed her leg against the shorter girl's sex.

"Y-Yagyuu-chan…!"

The pinkette responded in kind and angled her left leg between her friend's, allowing the pale-haired girl to grind against it in a slow rhythm.

"Woah…" Asuka stared in awe. "Those two always move so fast! Hey, Ikaruga-san –!"

"I refuse," the raven-haired girl responded. "I am not a baby, Asuka-chan."

"Suit yourself." The brunette shrugged and moved over to a better position to suckle on her blonde upperclassman's nipple and startling Katsuragi.

"Mmmm~ Hah, such tasty oppai you have, Katsu-nee..." Asuka purred in Katsuragi's ear after letting the blonde's stiff nipple pop out of her mouth, a little string of spit connecting her lips the hard, hot-pink bud.

"You're always groping and molesting all our boobs...and yet you clearly neglect your own, Katsu-nee~" And back to sucking her elder's nipple Asuka went, sucking on the nipple hard, sometimes pulling her lips away to give lazy licks around it, making the blonde shiver under the eager, younger girl's tender, loving care of her chest.

While Asuka was having the time of her life with her sempai's tit, Ikaruga was busy unzipping and removing the shorts Katsuragi was still wearing, the blonde wiggling her hips to help her comrade shimmy the shorts off her hips and her long, well-toned, slightly muscled legs.

As usual, Ikaruga chuckled upon seeing that her beloved blonde comrade was going commando yet again, not a stitch of clothing on her crotch after the shorts came off.

"You're such a damn pervert, Katsuragi...in any case, Asuka-san, please take care of her for me up there. I've got this down here~" And then, under Katsuragi's mesmerized, half-lidded gaze, Ikaruga elegantly brushed some hair behind her ear and then, took a strong, sun-kissed thigh and raised it over her shoulder, spreading the blonde's legs a bit for easier access.

And then, with a soft "Itadakimasu~", Ikaruga dove into Katsuragi's glistening slit, slowly, almost leisurely licking up and down the warm, wet entrance with only the tip of her tongue while taking her hand and gently massaging the outer labia with her index and middle fingers, just barely touching the outside of the blonde's pussy.

"I-It-s good to be the queen…!" the golden-haired fighter managed to exclaim as she hugged the underclassman closer and revelled the way an agile tongue circled around her bud. Muscles tensed as the raven-haired girl beneath her licked up wet heat, nose pressed against the small triangle of hair above Katsuragi's sex. Supporting herself against Asuka, the blonde buried her fingers in black tresses and kept Ikaruga's head in place. "Ooh…Like I've told you before, you have a t-talent for this, I-Ikaruga…"

"Practice makes perfect," the dark-haired girl said. The taste of her friend's liquid excitement lingered on her tongue. "It's only because you wouldn't stop asking me to do this, idiot."

Katsuragi sheepishly grinned. "R-Right. You seem to be enjoying yourself, though."

"Hmm…"

"Yeah," Asuka chimed in as she massaged ample breasts. "You're the one who always beg us to do this or that, it's no wonder we're good at this!"

"O-Okay, okay!" The fighter hissed, muscles relaxing-and-tensing-up repeatedly. "L-Lesson learned…!"

"I don't think so," Ikaruga stated with a subtle smile as her thumb brushed against a sensitive bundle of nerves, the momentary contact causing a small jolt of pleasure to zip through the flaxen-haired girl's body. "Hold her still for me, Asuka-chan."

The underclassman giggled. "You got it!"

Katsuragi managed to swallow down, hard. "H-Hey, you two, let's not get –" A string of moans quickly escaped her throat as the class-president brushed against wet folds, flushed red with arousal, with slender fingers and teased her sex with an agonizingly slow movement.

While Katsuragi was busy getting turned into a hot mess by the sempai-kouhai team-up, Hibari sat on the comfortable white sofa, her big, pink flower eyes darting between the threesome just a few feet away at the smouldering crimson eye that gazed up at her face with adoration and lust as Yagyuu held the pinkette's thighs apart, massaging and kneading them with her hands while she tenderly, lovingly licked, nipped and just indulged in pleasuring Hibari's sweet, dripping pussy.

"A-AH~! Ohhh...hah...oh Yagyuu-channnn...!" Hibari moaned and squealed adorably, whining here and cooing there as her beloved fellow Senran lovingly ate her out, the snow-haired girl closing her eye to focus entirely on her oral work of her precious girlfriend.

Yagyuu licked up and down leisurely, sometimes burying her tongue as far into Hibari as possible, curling the small but strong muscle to touch -that- sweet spot within Hibari's pussy. She even used her nose to softly bump and tap the girl's cute little clit and made sucking motions with her lips on the hot outer labia.

"Ohhh God...oh Yagyuu-chan, Yagyuu-chan...gonna...gonna...aahhh~!" Hibari ended up urgently humping her snow-haired girlfriend's face, her hips almost acting on their own accord, Yagyuu having to hold her steady by looping her arms under her thighs to keep her from falling off the sofa.

Thus, with a particularly pleasant swipe of her tongue and a hard suck on her clit by Yagyuu, the flower-eyed girl came, her legs twitching, hips almost frozen with her butt lifted off the cushion she was sitting on, a beautiful cry of bliss tearing from her throat and out for everyone to hear.

"Are you alright, Hibari?" the ash-blonde asked, though the content smile on the pinkette's face said everything. "Hibari…"

"Yagyuu-chan…" The shorter girl's voice was just too adorable! "I'm kind of tired…"

"Don't sweat it, Hibari!" the ash-blonde replied. "Do you want to cuddle? I'd be happy to –"

Something tapped on her shoulder and Yagyuu turned around to see Asuka smiling rather shyly at her. "C-Class-president sort of took over, over there…"

The one-eyed girl glanced back at the seemingly already dozed off pinkette and chuckled. "I'd be happy to oblige, but Hibari got me rather… worked up." A small smirk formed on her lips. "Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours?"

The brunette beamed. "Of course!" she answered as she leant in and met her classmate halfway with a kiss. Exploring oral caverns, the girls didn't break off until the pale-haired girl stepped back and sat down on the sofa next to the pinkette, legs spread and a glistening core on display.

"Hibari-chan always does the trick, huh?" Asuka commented as she crawled over to Yagyuu, face barely an inch away from wet heat. "But right now, I'd like for you to focus on me…"

"H-How could I not focus on you when you're this close…" Yagyuu replied, eyelid fluttering. "It's not like Hibari is the only cute one around here…"

And while Asuka and Yagyuu were busy flirting, and then letting off a soft string of sounds of pleasure (in Yagyuu's case) upon beginning to be pleasured, Ikaruga was busy driving Katsuragi crazy with her tongue and fingers.

The blonde fighter had long since switched positions from standing up on shaky legs, now leaning on her hands and toes, her ass now raised higher in the air than her torso. Her large breasts were pressed into the plastic of the lounge chair the Class President had been resting on earlier before this Senran orgy broke out, her legs spread open and calves resting on the edges of the chair.

Ikaruga knelt behind her fellow 3rd year shinobi comrade, one hand groping a soft, yielding ass cheek while she used the index and middle fingers to gently, oh-so-teasingly trace her blonde girlfriend's pussy lips, sometimes brushing against her clit, just a gentle flick here and there, while she worked her magic with her tongue as far past Katsuragi's slit as possible, licking and swiping across every inch of the blonde-in-heat's vaginal walls, cruelly denying the girl release, seeing Ikaruga didn't brush that sweet spot inside her frequently enough to completely send her toppling over the edge into orgasm.

"AH~AHHH, ohhh Ikaruga...Ikaruga, c'mon, just...yaaahhh!" The pervert of the team nearly had tears in her eyes, her Class President was so cruel, denying her orgasm.

"C'mon, what, Katsuragi-san~?" The brunette cooed against her ass, gently cupping her pussy with her hand, oh-so-slowly massaging her sopping-wet folds with the palm of her hand. "You're such a pervert, yet you're so~ bashful here. Mmhmm. What do you want, Katsuragi-san? Please, tell me," Ikaruga cooed with ample amusement in her voice yet there was clearly a touch of pride and joy at being able to reduce the pervert of the team into a hot mess.

"Ohhh God...Ikaruga...please...please! Finish me, make me cum! I neeeed it~!" The blonde finally relented, looking back over her shoulder at Ikaruga behind her. A gentle, sweet smile and a three-finger insertion into her pussy was her reward, and then, Katsuragi saw stars as she orgasmed, and hard.

The flaxen-haired fighter's muscles finally relaxed and her legs limply dangled on the edges, akimbo. Her breathing was shallow and her eyelids half-closed, and the class-president chuckled at that. Katsuragi could dish it out but not take it.

A string of moans caught the raven-haired girl's attention and she turned around, heat suffusing even more between her legs at her classmates' display; Yagyuu and Asuka were scissoring, grinding their cores against each other vigorously. Liquid excitement spilled and pooled on the deck beneath them, and their breasts swayed with their frantic movements, which built up a glistening sheen of sweat.

…And with Katsuragi out of commission, the class-president sauntered over.

"A-Asuka…!" the ash-blonde called out with a raspy voice. "T-This is…i-incredible…! I think I'm g-going to…"

"M-Me too!" the brunette exclaimed. The sweet friction between them sent pleasurable sparks that spread from neuron to neuron through their bodies, spurring them on in their slippery grinding. "Y-Yagyuu…! Yagyuu!"

"A-Asuka!" The pleasure that had been building up was about to burst and, as bundle of nerves brushed against each other just _so_, it finally came crashing down; bodies quivered and muscles tensed up even more as the sweet release washed over them and blanked out their minds, the girl's bodies acting on instinct for but a moment longer to fully ride out the wave of satisfaction.

Yagyuu was the first to fall onto her back. The brunette attempted in vain to support herself, though some strength remained in her arms – or perhaps she was merely reinvigorated upon seeing Ikaruga standing above her – and pushed herself back up. "Oh…H-Hi, class-president…"

Ikaruga rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her bare hip, her large breasts jiggling along with a hearty chuckle the Class President let off.

"Hello Asuka-san, Yagyuu-san. I see you two will need some rest for now...but...I can see Hibari-san here is all ready and eager to go, no~?" She spoke with ample amusement at first and then, her voice turned into a sensual purr as she looked down at the aforementioned pink-haired Senran, who was still sitting on the sofa of the boat's deck.

"...o-oh my..." Asuka uttered in awe while Yagyuu didn't even try to mask a nosebleed.

"A-Asuka-chan...Yagyuu-chan...mmmm...o-ohhh Ikaruga-chaaan~!" The pinkette finally took her hands away from her hot, sopping-wet pussy. The girl had been softly masturbating while she looked on at Asuka and Yagyuu finishing together. Then, Hibari looked at Ikaruga with adoration and a beautiful smile, reaching out with her arms and open hands at her beautiful elder.

The heiress of the team giggled softly and then, got on the sofa and crawled up along Hibari's body to settle on top of her, their huge breasts pressed against each other, making the two girls moan and coo softly, before cutting each other off with a deep, passionate kiss, Hibari tangling her fingers in Ikaruga's long, jet-black mane while the brunette rested a hand on her pinkette girlfriend's wide hip, idly caressing her thigh, and tenderly cradling Hibari's cheek in her other hand while they smooched.

"Mmmm...mmmchu~ hah...hah...ohh Hibari-san...all you girls have been having all the fun...won't you eat your sempai's pussy, hm? Let her have some fun with your delicious lips and tongue~?" Ikaruga purred like a sex kitten against Hibari's lips, pulling away to let the girl nod her head eagerly with a huge, beautiful smile.

"Yes, Ikaruga-chan! Please, sit on Hibari's face! Let Hibari eat your pussy~!" the girl nigh begged and with a gentle caress of her cheek and a pat on the behind, Ikaruga pulled away and rearranged her position on the sofa, making Asuka and Yagyuu nearby almost swoon at the magnificent vision of loveliness that was Ikaruga in fact sitting on Hibari's face, facing her body, her calves firmly on either side of the flower-eyed girl's head.

As Hibari began to eagerly, lovingly worship Ikaruga's pussy with her mouth, tongue and even her nose, Asuka and Yagyuu shared a tender kiss, gently nuzzling each other to just enjoy the show.

The raven-haired girl quivered as she tried to steady herself. Who would've thought that the shyest of their class was this good at oral stimulation?

_´It's always the quiet ones´_ she mused before she stifled a gasp. The way Hibari used her tongue had Ikaruga wondering just how much she and Yagyuu had been doing this, but the thought was quickly dismissed as a spark of pleasure zapped through the dark-haired girl's body.

"H-Hibari-chan…" Was that husky voice really hers? The class-president couldn't believe it, and yet every syllable and panting only served to prove her wrong. Looking down, Ikaruga smirked, and reached down to cup malleable mounds, much to the pinkette's joy. It was moments like this that the brunette could sympathize with Katsuragi, because feeling up breasts like this was just heavenly! Her concentration broke again as another little electric jolt zipped through her and the class-president let out a long moan as she grinded against an agile, talented muscle, desperate to ride out the sensation for as long as possible.

Hibari lapped at heated folds and drank her upperclassman's excitement, eager to prove herself useful. Her own body was hot still, a guilty pleasure of being used like this fuelling her sex-drive and spurring the girl on to do even better as she massaged firm buttocks; judging from the quiet sigh emitting from the raven-haired girl, the underclassman took it as a silent invitation to continue.

"H-Hibari-chan…!" Ikaruga's body was quivering, muscles tensing. "Just a little…more…!"

The pinkette moaned against her upperclassman's sex and reached around the brunette to stimulate a small bud that ached for attention and the dark-haired girl jerked her head upwards with a shameful moan. Hibari orally stimulated the class-president, relishing in the wet heat that trickled down her face, as the older girl began to steadily tense-relax and grind harder, desperate for the sweet release.

And then it finally came; with her mind turned blank, the usually stoic swordswoman let out a loud pleasure-infused shout, body trembling and heart racing, as she desperately milked out as many seconds as she could from the pinkette's talented service.

Ikaruga's upper body was the first to go: she fell forward, barely able to support herself before finally falling limply to the side.

While Ikaruga was busy resting and getting her awareness back after the mind-numbing orgasm Hibari's incredible tongue brought her to, and then, being passed around for Hibari, Asuka and Yagyuu to cuddle, they heard a call from their asexual badass of a teacher, Kiriya-sensei, who was still at the helm of the boat all throughout this orgy.

"Girls, if you're not done yet, I suggest you finish sooner rather than later. We're not far from the island. You'll need all your strength and stamina for the training right after we arrive!" he called out to his students.

A five-voice chorus of "Hai, Sensei!" replied to the snow-haired shinobi veteran, and then, one of those four voices, namely a standing Katsuragi, called out to her beloved comrades.

"Ok, girls! Everyone, you heard the man! We don't have much time to finish our fun and then, catch some shut-eye to be ready for our training! So!" She stood up on the ship's bow, a finger high up in the air, almost the same as before these sexual shenanigans began. "Hanzo Academy shinobi, five-headed ouroboros~!" The blonde shouted to the four winds, earning herself playful eye rolls, a shake of the head in dismay here and there, a just a clear and loud, playful "Hai, Katsuragi-sama~!"

A quick rearranging of furniture later saw five beach towels on the smooth hardwood of the boat's deck, set up as an impromptu carpet for more comfort.

And then, there were the Hanzo Academy ninja girls forming, indeed, a five-headed ouroboros, the girls resting on their sides, one leg raised to give their partners better, easier access to their glistening, hot pussies.

The circle started and ended with Katsuragi, her smiling face and moist lips facing Asuka's womanhood. In the younger girl's face were her Class-President's glistening folds, licking her lips in anticipation and renewed hunger. For Ikaruga, she had Yagyuu's pussy in her face, looking tight, delicious, even with a cute, neatly-trimmed little patch of silver hair to prove with an unquestionable "YES" that her snow-white hair was all natural. And last but not least, there was Hibari, her dripping sex in Yagyuu's face, throbbing, hot, needy for her beloved's touch while she held Katsuragi's own flower petals nice and open with her index and middle fingers, ready to dig in.

Neither knew who initiated it, but it didn't take long for the shinobi class to begin; wet heat was teased and fingered as velvety inner walls clamped down on slender digits and liquid arousal spilled forth on eager tongues.

The brunette underclassman obediently lapped up her class-president's watery warmth, her breath coming out in heavy pants as the blonde fighter buried two fingers up to the second knuckle and curled _just_ right against inner walls. If her parents could see her now; their beloved little girl, granddaughter of the famous Hanzo, now a panting mess who got off on oral-sex with her class-president.

And yet the thought only edged her on.

Katsuragi knew. It was no coincidence that Asuka had chosen to be "under" Ikaruga, and the younger brunette was her favourite girl. That's why, when the golden-haired girl curled just _so_, Hanzo's granddaughter mewled and attempted to spread her legs even more.

The flaxen-haired girl smirked as she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, only to plunge them deeply back in again.

Yagyuu purred against her sister-type lover's core, relishing in the scent, taste, and heat as she ate her out with unbridled lust. When it came to Hibari, there was no such thing as being "too tired": had the circumstances been different, they would've continued long into the night.

The pinkette trembled as she tried her hardest to focus on her upperclassman's sex. Her small fingers stimulated a small bundle of nerves while she lapped up warm excitement, eager to please Katsuragi, who wiggled her lower body in approval.

Ikaruga, meanwhile, let out a low, throaty purr of satisfaction as she spread her fingers inside her ash-haired underclassman's velvet heat – spreading and curling against soft walls, licking up any excess juices while wishing she could bury her other hand in Asuka's chocolate tresses, just to push the girl's head down between creamy-white thighs.

And thus, their faces, lips, tongues and fingers buried to varying degrees in each other's pussies, the five beautiful ninja girls could each feel impending, earth-shattering orgasms just about to crest and wash over them like tidal waves of pleasure.

Hibari mumbled incoherently into Katsuragi's womanhood. Asuka whimpered and humped the blonde face like her life depended on it. Ikaruga's whole body burned and hummed with delight at the vibrations of her kouhai's voice into her core. Yagyuu repeated her ninja girlfriends' names over and over as she worked her sister-type lover almost frenetically with her lips and fingers.

In the end, the girls only had a single thing to say amidst the throes of mind-numbing pleasure.

"CUUUMMINGGGGG!" five passion-laden voices cried out to the four winds and the calm ocean as they all hit orgasm at the same time, a chain reaction started by who? No-one would likely ever know.

**~o~**

Once the orgasms had finally stopped wreaking havoc on the girls' beautiful, curvaceous, heated bodies, Asuka, Ikaruga, Hibari, Yagyuu and Katsuragi of Hanzo Academy, the five shinobi of the light took whatever energy was left in them to gently curl up into each other, with Yagyuu hugging Hibari from behind, the pinkette hugging Ikaruga's waist, the heiress hugging Katsuragi's arm and the blonde cradling Asuka's cheek on her ample, heaving bosom.

Together, the five Senrans in love all finally fell into blissful, utterly satisfied sleep, barely registering the fact that their sensei gently laid one large, soft blanket over their bodies for them to stay warm under the ocean breeze.

And thus, the five shinobi of Hanzo Academy slept peacefully in each other's embrace on the way to the island on a training trip that would only see their bonds of love tighten...and, with the benefit of hindsight, perhaps even extend to other shinobi maidens of the dark in the near future.

**~The End~**

**And so, I have a huge, tremendous shout-out and thank you to GrimGrave for writing this story with me. Grim-kun, writing this with you was a blast and I know none of this could have been possible without you writing with me. So, thank you so much, my friend. You good folks, please! Please, I urge you to go read GrimGrave's own "Senran Kagura" stories. They are just awesome and delightfully dramatic and bittersweet! *O***

**So, all of that said, we hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it, and please, do review, let us know your thoughts, leave us a nice, long, detailed and productive comment down below. It's only fair, yes? :3**

**And remember: I'm open for commissions~ reasonable prices, maximum effort for you guys and girls!**

**Till the next story~!**

**Semper-Fi! Carry on!**

**ADDED PS: Nice try, kudos to you, kudos to the cute little special snowflake hiding behind a monitor and keyboard that reported this story and had it taken down. Nice try~ :3**


End file.
